


Brotherly Love

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germancest, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too cold outside to do anything, and Gilbert is staying with his brother for christmas.</p><p>(did I mention I suck at summaries?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, wrote this is 2011...  
> I haven't read through it in ages, but it's quite popular on my DeviantART account, so I thought I'd post it on here.

Prussia's POV

I don't think I'd ever stared at Ludwig before… I'd looked at him sure but I'd never actually seen him… but now that I stared I saw thing, things I liked… like his perfectly slicked blonde hair… and his almost white eyes… but the things I liked most was the very rare blush that appeared on his cheeks when he caught me staring at him… but like I said… it was rare…

I was staring at him today… he was sitting in his chair reading beside the fire… we were staying at his this Christmas, the snow fell past the window, it was too hard and fast to look pretty, it looked annoyingly hard… and the only thought that came to mind was  
'If I slip up tonight I'll be shoveling that tomorrow' and I didn't really want to be doing that… I stared at his narrowed eyes, his angular features cast hard shadows across the rest of his pale face, the fire crackled soothingly in the background giving the room a romantic glow… everything was perfect for a date… all except Mr. Angry pants in the corner… trying to get into Ludwig's pants was like trying to catch smoke with your hands… and I was pretty sure he was 90% cobwebs down there… I sighed and lay back on the sofa… I was tired… exhausted actually… it was hard trying to entertain someone who'd probably have to look sex up in a dictionary… well… hard for me… *snigger*

Germany's POV

'Oh man are you still staring at me!? Isn't he tired yet?! That's it… you're shovelling snow tomorrow…' he'd been staring at me all day… 'Damn it brother why are you so hot?'  
I remembered to mock read and turn the page every now and then… I glanced up from under my lashes for a moment and… yep… staring, wide eyed and mouth slightly open… 'Oh does it feel empty brother? Want me to fill it for you? Yeah you'd fucking enjoy that wouldn't you… fuck you brother… and fuck you…' I glared down at my lap skillfully hidden by one of my legs… my body had been betraying me recently… 'Maybe I should shovel snow? Yeah that would work wouldn't it…?' I glanced up…  
'Stop fucking staring… I mean it… I will kill you…' I directed all my thoughts into my eyes… but I guess it looked like the face I made when I wanted sex because Prussia suddenly perked up  
"Are you okay?" he grinned   
'No I fucking hate you and your sinfully hot body'  
"I'm fine Gilbert…" I sighed before looking back at my book… 'Just fuck off and die'  
I didn't want to hurt him really… I just wanted him to go away and stop making me hard… 'God damn it this is getting uncomfortable…'  
"You look flustered" he grinned 'fuck you'  
"I said I'm fine… go do something…" I muttered behind a very interesting chapter…  
The room fell silent and I bathed in the peacefulness… but suddenly it was all ruined by  
"Ludwig?" Gilbert sighed from the sofa, I didn't look up… I knew what he was doing… and it was working… 'Fuck you body fuck you…'  
"What?" I asked  
"Would you screw me to save my life?" he asked, my eyes widened slightly… 'No… I'd screw you to end your life you bastard…'  
"If it was to save you then probably yes…" I mumbled…

Prussia's POV

'Aw you're mean… you took ages to answer that… I wouldn't hesitate… I'd save you… who would I stare at all day is you weren't here?'  
"What about if I was-"  
"Shut up" Ludwig growled… 'I hate you, I do, I hate you so much, I want to mess up your hair… and hold you down and then beat you… I would tie you up and I would… I would… I would screw you until you cried!'  
"I'm sorry" I said, suddenly I was met by his glare… I swallowed hard and laid back so I couldn't see him… fuck I was hard… 'What else would I do? I would bite you, listen to you scream and cry out and oh god that would be hot… I love you so much… fucking hell I'm hard…' 

Germany's POV

'That's right… look away, maybe I could just… ah! Oh god!' I didn't realize I was that hard… 'I hate you so much… I want you now, I want to fuck you so badly, so fucking badly… wait a minute… do you have an erection? You do! You sick fuck! You bastard! I… I… I… fuck this shit'  
"I'm bored Gilbert…" I mumbled, he looked up at me with slightly reddened cheeks  
"Huh?" he asked  
"I'm bored… come here" I said as I set down my book, he stood and pulled his jumper down over his crotch  
"What do you want?" he asked  
"Sit on my lap" I said darkly, nothing sexual in my voice… more of a threat than anything…  
"Any particular way?" he asked  
"Facing that wall" I said pointing away from me… 'Oh you're really fucked now… I'm gonna torture you…' I placed both feet on the floor and let him sit down on my lap, he looked a little uncomfortable, although I was pretty sure he'd feel poking his back but I didn't care anymore… I heard him suddenly yelp… 'Yeah you did that you bastard and now you'll fix it!'

Prussia's POV

'Oh my god this is beyond sexy…' I couldn't hide my erection any more, the way I sat stopped my jumper form going down over my lap, I just lay back and felt my little brother's breath against my neck  
"Ahn…" I moaned lightly… 'Oh please Ludwig… don't play with me… I know you want to but please…' I dug my fingers into the chair's arms and spread my legs a little, my length rubbing against the fabric of my trousers, I turned my head slightly  
"What do you want me to do brother?" I asked innocently, I just heard him hiss something before he moved his hands to rub along my thighs, I let out a soft moan… it felt so weird… so good… so naughty… I wanted more, more contact…

Germany's POV

'Moaning now are we? Well, well, well, I guess I am going to have to fuck you senseless…' I moved my hands from his legs to rub against the massive bulge in his jeans, I almost moaned… but I couldn't, I couldn't let him know he was winning… there's no way I'd show such weakness…  
"Stop moaning" I muttered in his ear before gripping his leg hard, he let out a slight yelp before closing his eyes, I had a perfect view of him reflected in the glass cabinet opposite me, he wriggled uncomfortably on my lap… 'Oh shit… he knew… oh well…' I suddenly moved my hands up once more to his crotch and started to unzip his pants, he let out a squeak as I slid the fabric down his legs to his knees, I'd managed to pull his boxers with them, I smirked as he started pressing his legs together to cover himself up, 'oh how I loved the way I'd positioned my armchair…'

Prussia's POV

'Oh shit! What was he doing?!' I felt the cool air on my legs and started to shake, 'oh god his hands are hot' I couldn't stop fidgeting in his lap. His length was now poking against my ass through his trousers… 'Take 'em off you Nazi bastard! Oh god your hands…' I let out a shaky moan, suddenly his hands were gone, the cool air made me whimper  
"What did I say?" he growled in my ear  
"I'm sorry" I moaned, suddenly he brought an arm round my chest and pulled me closer, this wasn't for pleasure, Ludwig wouldn't do that… everything he did was some form of punishment… whether it was shovelling snow or making me want to skull fuck him, all I knew was that if he didn't screw me soon I was gonna go insane…  
"Please Ludwig please!" I whimpered before bouncing on his lap, I heard him begin to moan but pause before it finished, he was forcing himself to torture me 'oh my little brother? Are you enjoying this?' I started bouncing again, my hands no longer gripping the arm rests instead they were gripping Ludwig's legs… hard…

Germany's POV

'I fucking hate you, you albino bastard!' dear god I wanted to screw him but not until he said those words… I moved my hands up once more to his length, stroking it lazily and running my nails down his legs, he moaned loudly and bounced herder on my lap, I was going to go insane if I didn't screw him soon 'just hurry up and say it!' I was screaming inside, but he'd caught on by now and he was playing the little sadistic game we love to play

Prussia's POV

'I'm gonna make you beg if it kills me… you know I love you… you're a cruel, cruel man Ludwig' I was moaning louder now, bouncing harder but it was getting too much for me, I needed him inside me, my eyes fell shut and my head fell back, his arm around my chest tightened making my breaths shorter, almost pants but I just bounced harder 'oh god Ludwig your hands!' his hand was still stroking painfully slowly along my length no matter how hard I bounced on his lap 'come on gimme something here!' I leant back further until my cheek almost touched his  
"Please Ludwig!" I moaned, his crystal eyes snapped to mine  
"You know what you have to say" he panted against my face  
"Please, please, please" I moaned in time with my bounces  
"Not until you say it" he growled  
"Ludwig!" I cried out, I couldn't stand it much longer, suddenly hand trailed up and unzipped my jumper letting it fall open exposing my chest to the cold hair, I started to shiver and whimper, his hands roamed my body, nails scraping and fingers pinching here and there, I couldn't stand it any longer  
"Ah Ludwig fuck me!" I screamed, god I could feel the smugness radiating off him as he pushed me away far enough to unzip his pants and move them down revealing his hard length.

Germany's POV

'Oh thank god' I moaned as he screamed those words… I pulled him back against me and placed three fingers into his mouth, I didn't have to tell him, he knew what to do… I felt his tongue wrap itself around my fingers and moaned, I quickly removed them before I lost it, I shifted to I could push one finger into his tight entrance, I felt the heat inside him before I added another, I herd him help this time as I started scissoring my fingers, I squirmed a little and moaned slightly, then I added the third and he cried out, his hands clutching my legs again, I felt his muscles loosen a bit more before I removed them, I herd Gilbert whimper and moan before I lifted his hips and pushed myself in, I gripped his arms hard and moaned, the suddenly heat causing my eyes to flutter closed  
"Ah shit!" I moaned out loud, Gilbert shook against me, his hands still gripping me as hard as humanly possible  
"please Ludwig move" he moaned through his teeth, I grabbed his hips and lifted him almost completely off before slamming back inside him, he howled and released my legs only to grip the arms of the chair, he used the seat to bounce himself up and down, harder onto me, I moaned and gripped his hips harder until I felt my fingernails break through and blood begin to dampen my finger, I herd my older sibling howl and purr to the sudden pain, I smirked a little 'you've always liked pain haven't you Gilbert' I leant in and bit his shoulder hard making him cry out louder, his bounced became faster and his muscles began to tense

Prussia's POV

I was close, but I couldn't come yet, no, Ludwig would be angry… I'd have to wait until he was closer… god it felt so good but I needed him to be rougher than this, I needed him to pound me into the floor, I moaned and bounced as hard as I could but it still wasn't enough  
"Harder Ludwig please!" I cried out, my thoughts and my words had bled together, I was mumbling things I didn't want him to hear, I was cursing under my breath, god dammit I needed him deeper, but I couldn't stop, no not yet, I couldn't bring myself to, I let out another moan and threw my head back, the back of my head hitting his shoulder  
"Want to turn around?" Ludwig moaned  
"No!" I cried out "I just want you to go deeper!" I was screaming, I needed it, the pain, the feel of my brother completely dominating me… oh god I needed him, suddenly he pulled me off him completely and threw me onto the floor, I landed on my chest mainly making sure no to crush myself against the floor, suddenly Ludwig fell to his knees behind me, I felt his hot hands on my shoulders again as he pushed back in, I gasped and gripped the carpet hard, my face pressed against the floor as I felt Ludwig pound mercilessly into me  
"This better for you?" he moaned behind me, I couldn't answer anymore, I just moaned loudly in response, I felt his sharp fingernails against my skin, dragging down my back, suddenly there was a sharp stinging in my behind, he'd spanked me! I let out a moan, more like a growl… 'How the fuck did you know I enjoyed that?!' I shifted my head a little to grab a glimpse of my brother's face, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth open and panting, his hair messy and falling in front of his eyes strand my strand, thrust by thrust, seeing my brother so… dirty made me moan louder  
"I'm getting close" he moaned, I gripped the carpet harder and screwed my eyes shut, then Ludwig did something that made me almost lose it, I felt a hot hand wrap itself around my length, his strokes were hard and fast like his thrust, I moaned louder and louder as I grew closer to my orgasm, he was determined to make me finish before him  
'You think you'll win brother?' I smirked and moaned, tensing my muscles harder and harder, suddenly Ludwig's thrusts became faster, less accurate, I could feel his body tensing, just a little longer, I was so close, then finally-  
"Ah!" Ludwig cried out as he buried himself inside me, his arms around my waist, the feel of his hot body around mine made me lose it; I came hard spilling onto the carpet and my stomach.

Germany's POV

I stayed wrapped around my brother for a moment before pulling away and pulling up my trousers, I fell back into my seat and sighed waiting for my heart rate to return to normal… I stared as Gilbert shook a little before collapsing against the floor… maybe I wouldn't make him shovel snow tomorrow… hm… but then again… I could make him do it in his underwear… yeah, I'd find a reason… he rolled onto his side and stared up at me, still panting, his face red  
"Ahn… Ludwig" he tried but I could see by his hazed over eyes that he was too exhausted to continue… I watched his eyes flutter closed, but before he could fall asleep  
"You've ruined my carpet, you're shovelling snow tomorrow" I smirked as I watched him wince…

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw any errors, please point them out, but don't have a go. I read through it loads of times and I rarely spot mistakes...


End file.
